The Andrew K Chronicles
by Dr.Star
Summary: Chapter 1- Andrew K. born 12/21/1999 is now the Earths' last hope in finding a new home for the human race. With the Umbrella Corporation Space Command Station observing the chaos below, Andrew seeks out beyond the stars to find a new planet.


All these years not knowing what would kill off the human race, TV shows and scientist told us many different things. Each one worst than the other, but nobody saw this coming. One day there were billions of people the next second there where none; or so we thought. RPR HQ was 25 miles under the planets surface, working alongside the UN and the worlds finest scientist to unlock the mysteries of where we will go after Earth is destroyed. They would have never guessed what would happen to Earth before that time.

Name: Andrew K.

D.O.B.: 12/21/93

Affiliation: RPR

Job Description: Planetside Tactician

"Ready for this Andy?"

"Yeah sure, you can stop smiling now Melissa."

Andrew fell out of the TC-13c Shuttle, falling through the sky he could see all the beauty the new world had to offer. Jungles were lush and dense, the sky as blue as home was, and the sea was clear enough to see the white sand below.

_(Approaching 3,000ft echoed the pilot)_

_ "Now remember Andy the citizens that live here and not friendly and if you run into trouble you are screwed," __**Melissa sounded worried this time**__. " Be careful and radio in when you reach the first checkpoint." _

_ "Understood, radio silence observed." _In the back of his mind, Andrew knew this mission didn't seem right. Maybe it was just because of his whole squad was being investigated by RPR for the murder of US Government officials. Soaring in the air gave him time to think over his mission and calculate the path he would take to reach checkpoint A.

The trees where slapping Andrew left and right, the sound of branches cracking rang through the jungle. His flight jacket was torn to pieces and the parachute had ripped off and he fell 30ft through limbs and brush. He hit the ground and slid, almost off of the edge of a cliff. He stood up and looked around him for a brief second and checked his equipment. The air was thin and moist, the checkpoint lay 3 kilometers south of him. The sun was setting on the horizon and the faint sound of gunshots and music could be heard in the distance. He began his way west down the cliff and cut south the a large thicket of vines, a path was revealed that lead straight to the village. As he got closer to the checkpoint he started to feel paranoid as if there were people around. Resting against a large tree he radioed HQ.

"HQ this is Star, do you copy?"

(_Static, nothing but __static)_

** "**Repeat, HQ do you copy." Andrew was confused, and worried that something like this would happen. Screams and gunshot could be faintly heard over the coms.

"**Andy...Ru..n...Do Not...Engag...Hosti...Retreat Now!**" Melissa could not hear Andrew yelling to her as if that would somehow save her.

He looked up and heard Melissa being dragged away and two seconds later the TC-13c Shuttle light the night sky up in a blazing inferno. The shuttle fell crashing into the mountains leaving only carnage and debris scattered on the face of the alps. He saw a ship leaving the vicinity and heading to the village, maybe she is alive. Without hesitation Andrew ran following the vessel. Harder and harder he ran trying to keep the craft in his sight, slowly it strayed from view. After an hour of running he came across a small makeshift campsite. The flag that was hung next the the ransacked tent bared the symbol of the RPR. He knew that this mission was a set up. Just as he was gearing up to he noticed that a class II self propelled rocket launcher resting against a rock, after he looked it over he found the muzzle was still hot and footprints leading away from the camp towards the town. But before he could think anything else, A bullet hit him in the left shoulder and he fell to the ground. Stunned he got up and fumbled to cover. Three men screaming at him to give up and surrender, pistol in hand he whipped around the temporary cover and unloaded three shots, two of which killed the first , and closest, man. The other two hid and began to fire MK-44 tracers into the back of the makeshift obstacle. The grenade he pulled out made a nice crack as the two men were obliterated to shreds. He quickly tended to his wound and dashed off looking for Melissa.


End file.
